Dark Thunder
by LycoX
Summary: Its been sometime since the death of Kira and Scott now faces his greatest challenge yet all the while dealing with Theo, Katashi, and the Dread Doctors. (Sequel to The Fall Of Thunder!)
**Dark Thunder**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This is a sequel to The Fall Of Thunder.**

* * *

After Scott had retired his suit and dealt with the consequences of his being a vigilante, he only really got involved with Pack business from time to time when the need called for it. Though there was still an occasion or two when he had to deal with threats from Katashi as the man still wanted him dead since he refused to join him. Matters didn't really help any when a female vigilante started running around who called herself 'Huntress' and Ken would always deny having any part in the creation of the girl's suit. Scott would wind up having to don his suit again, if only to try and convince the girl to quit what she was doing before something horrible happened. Though he would always feel that there was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite place whenever he tried to convince her to stop and she would refuse.

He'd end up learning who she was when Tracy's Kanima claws managed to tear through her mask, revealing it to be none other than Allison Argent herself. Who got quite the chewing out from not only him, but her father and Isaac as well. But she didn't let that stop her going out as the Huntress, course her outfit and Scott's would get sarcastic remarks from others in the Pack once they found out about her being the Huntress and he kept on wearing the suit again. Much to the dislike of those close to him but he had been staying out of things that would be considered Police business so nothing had been done against him yet. But as they dealt with the threat of the Dread Doctors, Theo and his bunch, and Katashi, a new threat came around.

One brought about by Katashi himself in person when he confronted Scott in the Lacrosse field after luring him there through trickery one evening. This new threat was in the form of none other then Kira herself. Who had somehow been brought back to life much like Hayden, Corey, Tracy, and Josh had been. Scott had been left badly beaten by the girl who had been heavily brain washed into serving Katashi and the Yakuza. A part of her brain washing even had her believing that her own beloved had abandoned her to die in her last moments. Ken and Noshiko had been heart broken by what had become of their daughter and any attempts to speak with her had gone horribly wrong as she refused to listen to them. It'd take several days of recovery time before Scott was able to start moving about again as the guilt had kept him at bay until Noshiko herself actually slapped him and told him to stop being foolish.

As this was in no way his fault as it was Katashi's himself for having done something this horrible. The young Alpha made a promise to her then and there that he would do everything he could to try and bring back the girl he loves or die trying. And if he survived it, to then finally bring down Katashi himself once and for all. There would be several more encounters between Scott and Kira, who's orange Kitsune eyes had turned a dark shade to represent what she was now as time went on. Even having joined Theo's Pack with the firm reminder to the Chimera that she would end him should he ever try anything she wouldn't like. She'd even train the other members of the Chimera Pack and form a close bond with Tracy and Hayden as well. Which made things rather interesting when she had any encounters with Allison, Lydia, and Malia.

Whom would try to reach her anytime they crossed paths. She'd thankfully even keep the Chimeras from getting killed by Theo's desire for power much to the boy's annoyance. Something that got his head taken off later on when he had tried it with Tracy following his encounter with the Dread Doctors and the return of the Beast. A final confrontation would be had between the dark Kitsune and her lover after the Beast was stopped. And as if by a cruel form of irony, it would take place right in front of the Sheriff's Department. Though thankfully without cameras this time around. The fight was proving to be rather brutal as the Sheriff himself and his Deputies watched on while being firmly told to keep out of it. Hayden's sister could even be seen with blood on her uniform after thankfully having survived being attacked by the Beast.

"KIRA! YOU GOTTA STOP THIS!"

A scream came from the girl as she charged at him with a punch. "I refuse! You left me here to die!"

"Why would I do that!? Huh!? Why!? You have my heart baby! I held you in my arms in your last minutes!" Countered the young man as he threw off his mask in the hope it would help him somehow.

"LIES!"

He dodged another blow and using her arm, he twisted her into a hold that had her back pressed up against him and spoke into her ear. "In all the time you've ever known me… Have I ever lied to you? About anything? The only lie here is what Silverfinger and his damn Yakuza told you!"

Kira headbutted him as a response, making him stumble back in pain while being thankful nothing was broken by the headbutt. "You would say anything to get me to give up my masters and be forgiven!" Snarled the girl as she swung at him with her sword.

"If its the truth I would!" Countered Scott once again as he blocked her sword with his forearm that thankfully also protected against electrical charges considering the streaks of electricity coming off the blade.

Stilinski was hoping for the best in this whole situation as neither of the two deserved for this crap to be happening. Hell, they should be enjoying life together for crying out loud. Not fighting one another! Time seemed to move into slow motion however as he and his Deputies watched as Scott lunged at the girl he loves, only to be impaled by her sword. Something that had gained quite a few gasps of horrified shock at the sight of. Especially as the blade came out through his back. The young Alpha brought his head up with blood coming out of his mouth. "K-Ki… Ra..."

"S-S-Scott!?" Came the shocked reply as the girl's orange eyes went from the dark shade it was to its normal brightness as she realized what she had just done in the name of Katashi.

"N-no! I didn't… I didn't mean to do this!" Freaked the girl as she looked down at him with tears making their way down her face.

The Sheriff came over and helped her lay him down while pulling out the sword and throwing it a good distance away. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! Please, please believe me!" Sobbed the girl as she cupped his face.

"I… I know babe… Its, its not your… Fault… Know that..."

Neither of the two registered the fact that the two Packs had shown up and some were quickly showing signs of grief at the sight of Scott's coming death. "Love you… Kira..."

"I love you too Scott! Please… Just, just hold on okay!?" Damn that bastard for having taken the liberty of serrating the edges to make more damage and even adding poison to it!

He gave her a smile to show his happiness at hearing those words from her. As it meant he could pass on peacefully with the knowledge that she loved him. He caressed her face one last time before his hand fell to the ground and those present lowered their heads in tears and respect for the loss of a good soul like Scott McCall. Kira began to cry harder over what she had done until an idea came to her. One that she hoped like Hell would work on the boy she loves. Bringing forth the power from within, she placed her fists together into a double axe handle as the power surged brightly with sparking electricity. Making those present wonder what the Hell she was about to do! With a mighty yell, she struck him hard in the area she'd stabbed him. Sending all the energy into that one spot and causing one heck of a light show in the process.

The result would make itself known as Scott's eyes opened, revealing red irises as he let loose a howl much as he had done sometime ago in the library when his mother brought him back after Theo had killed him. The howl died as the electrical power faded away as well and he lowered his head back to the ground while breathing heavily. Kira gave a watery laugh as everyone else looked on in shock over what they had just witnessed. Lowering herself to him, she caught sight of the stunned look on his face. "Hi babe." Came the soft words.

"You… You brought me back?"

Kira nodded at him and the awe could easily be felt from him and seen in his eyes. She then kissed him, a kiss he was happy to return and the two felt greatly whole once more in that moment. Once the kiss ended, she apologized to him as the others crowded around them. But all he would say is that its not her fault but if she was willing, they would go after the one who's fault it was truly. Something the girl could definitely agree with as it was high time that man be brought to justice! Though it'd be several days before they would go after him as the two would spend a lot of time with one another as part of an effort to make up for so much lost time even while re-adjusting to being back with her family and helping merge the two Packs into one. Though only Hayden would take Scott's Bite as the others were fine with how they were.

Once they were ready however, the two, along with the entire Pack and their allies would pay a visit to Katashi's stronghold in order to bring him down. And though the man gave them all kinds of Hell, he was eventually brought down thanks to an electrical attack from Kira and a swipe of the claws from Tracy. The man swore to get his revenge upon them all and would make it a reality even from prison. But they were ready for whatever would come their way because of him. Kira would even need to get therapy due to her time under Katashi and the actions she'd done while serving him. And with Scott, their friends, and family members, their support would help her through the rough times as she dealt with the guilt of her actions.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this follow up to The Fall Of Thunder! One of these days I'm gonna do a full on fic exploring Vigilante!Scott. I just have no idea when that'll happen. If anyone wants to see more set after this, let me know!**


End file.
